


One of his Peeps

by Delphinapterus



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Easter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinapterus/pseuds/Delphinapterus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Patrick is an Easter Bunny</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of his Peeps

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as comment fic when [](http://clarityhiding.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**clarityhiding**](http://clarityhiding.dreamwidth.org/) said “The heck with wanting to see a fic where Patrick's the Easter bunny . . . I want one where Brendon is.”  
> [Peeps](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peeps) are an amazingly indestructible marshmallow Easter candy.

  
Patrick has been an Easter bunny ever since he turned 15 and oh boy wasn't that a great 15th birthday present? Anyway, Patrick doesn't like being an Easter bunny but there are worse jobs - he could be a tooth fairy those poor bastards only get every other month off not including February and can be recalled any time there is a dental surge. As an Easter bunny he really only needs to take a couple days and the rest of the year is fine so long as he makes sure not to spontaneously produce Peeps and chocolate eggs where anybody can see. However, having a show to play Easter night and having to do the Easter bunny gig is fucking exhausting and Pete hates hates hates it when Patrick disappears which makes he clingy and (more) obnoxious for the next few days. Whatever, it’s not like Pete would ever suspect that Patrick might be hiding his secret identity as a semi-magical rabbit (and later when Pete’s affinity for fur suits crops up Patrick will just make sure he doesn’t have to be a rabbit) or if he does suspect he hasn’t even hinted so Patrick figures his alter-ego is safe. Patrick would know if Pete was hinting because if it’s not business then Pete doesn’t bother to be subtle. The five times Patrick can name that Pete was subtle when it wasn’t business just serve to point out how very right Patrick is in his assertion of Pete’s skills at subtly. He explained this theory, except, of course, for his own status as a semi-magical Lepus, to Joe when they have both been more than happily baked. Joe had pointed out that maybe Pete’s subtly was too intense for Patrick to follow but Patrick dismissed that. Pete wouldn’t call them soul mates if Patrick couldn’t pick up on his intended meaning – that’s why Pete sends him lyrics after all.

When Patrick first meets Panic he’s not expecting too terribly much. Pete has been crowing about his find, made Patrick listen (repeatedly) to their music, and regaled Patrick with his detailed plans for the band (Joe and Andy have taken to leaving the room when Pete starts in on The Panic Plan after his fiftieth rendition of it). So when he finally gets to meet them Patrick already knows everything Pete knows and expects them to be shy with a touch of hero worship – he’s not egotistical enough to think everybody meeting him should be like that but that’s what Pete’s descriptions of them have boiled down to. Brendon Urie is not what Patrick was expecting. He twitches all the time and rambles when he’s not involved in bouncing against his band members. He reminds Patrick vaguely of Pete in his most bouncy-clingy phase (as opposed to the clingy-needy phase, the clingy-cold phase or the clingy-bored phase). When Brendon produces a handful of soft brilliant yellow Peeps from his hoodie pocket Patrick fumbles four notes on his guitar. At the first fumble Pete looks at him deeply concerned and by the forth he’s standing next to Patrick anxiously reaching out to check him for fever.

“I’m fine,” Patrick says as he avoids Pete’s hand and stares hard at Brendon who is sharing his Peeps with Ryan.

Brendon grins at him and hold out of a Peep. Patrick shakes his head. He doesn’t eat Peeps anymore and only very rarely chocolate eggs because the novelty of producing them had worn off pretty quickly and he’d eaten so many of them when he’d first started out that he’s sick of them now. Brendon shrugs and adds the Peep to the disgusting sugary yellow mush he’s already chewing. Patrick can smell the sugar from where he’s sitting.

They’re all staying with Pete which means that Patrick has to be stealthy about cornering Brendon. His opportunity comes when he finds Brendon alone in the kitchen. Except he doesn’t know what to say. If he comes right out and asks but Brendon isn’t it’s going to be so weird. More worringly, if Brendon isn’t and he asks, Pete will probably end up knowing because Brendon doesn’t seem like the sort of person who could keep much from Pete when he was being persistent. Brendon fortunately saves him by producing a chocolate egg from his pants pocket.

“Jesus you can’t do that here,” Patrick hisses and yanks Brendon into the little room off the kitchen that nobody can figure out the purpose for – Patrick thinks it’s a mannequin cupboard but hasn’t told anybody because they’d just accuse him to talking to Gerard too much again.

“Dude, I didn’t know you didn’t like chocolate.”

Patrick flicks his fingers out to show Brendon the Peep resting on his outstretched palm. It’s a little lopsided but he’s out of practice because he doesn’t go around making them like their going out of style like Brendon apparently does. Brendon’s eyes go wide and he grins.

“Dude, I thought I’d never meet another bunny!” He exclaims even as he’s pulling Patrick into a tight hug. Brendon smells like spun sugar and marshmallows.

So Brendon is excited about being an Easter bunny. He thinks it’s awesome. He’s got an endless supply of fresh Peeps and chocolate! It makes kids so happy to see the real live Easter bunny hiding the candy! Has he mentioned how awesome it is? Patrick’s been doing this forever, he can teach Brendon to make those really hard cream eggs right because Brendon always tries but the insides don’t turn out with a yellow part only the white part and his caramel is never smooth enough. Maybe this year they could do it together? Yes, Brendon knows about the assignments but he sort of thought that Patrick would know who to talk to about that? Brendon is crushed to discover that Patrick is not as enthused by his Easter bunny role as Brendon is.

Later Brendon will email Patrick a music file of himself singing and playing the guitar. The song is about the joys of rabbits and Easter not necessarily in that order.

“We totally have a theme song isn’t it awesome?!” Brendon says as the song ends.

Patrick saves the file under the most innocuous name he can think of and deletes the email (he doesn’t want anybody hearing it accidentally) after replying with a lyrical change in the last verse about trauma that Cadbury inflicts on helpless rabbits who do not ever start clucking. Then he listens to Brendon’s song again. 


End file.
